Real Life
by EstelPax
Summary: Jaina Solo's dreams to reality


Enjoy this fic. Song is Real Life, by Demi Lovato. I don't own. Review. - Estel

_In real life I'm waking up alone  
>It's one more night you didn't make it home<br>And one more time you won't pick up the phone  
>In real life you never bring me flowers<br>When you're here it's only for an hour  
>I'm getting used to being on my own<em>

Here, I am waking up alone. Alone! This is what; I get for marrying Jagged Fel. Head of the Empire. Jaina Solo, trophy wife. Working, overtime and he never makes it home. What in hell, happened to the com-system. It doesn't exist, for you. I must have dreamed or lived in a fantasy land, where you're here for more than an hour. I'm used, to people leaving me. Sad, but true.

_Because in real life you're not what I thought  
>Real life, this isn't what I want<br>Guess things aren't always what they seem_

I thought I'd be able to stay the same. Who is Jagged Fel? I'm not Jaina Solo, just Jaina, Emperor Fel's wife. What happened to the man, who took care of me, after Jacen and Anakin died? Where is the man, who took me out dinner and spent time with me?

_But in my dreams, I'm waking up to roses  
>Champagne, kisses and I know it's always, always<br>Gonna be, gonna be this way  
>In my dreams, you're standing right beside me<br>Two hearts finally colliding  
>Then I wake up and realize, realize this is real life<br>Real life, this is real life  
>Real life, real life<br>Real life, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh  
><em>

I reminisce _often,_ about before…. When I woke to his arms around me, and I knew everything would be ok. Those are pipe dreams now. Good memories of a better time. I dream that I'm still there, and then I wake up. This is my life, now. Dull, colorless. Captain Cardboard, suits you.

_In real life it doesn't always work out  
>People fall in love and then they fall out<br>Hearts can break and never make a sound_

I should have known, fairy tales don't exist, but I still hoped. I feel nothing, nothing. We drifted apart, but it was too late.

_. _

_Because in real life you're not what I thought  
>Real life, this isn't what I want<br>Guess things aren't always what they seem_

__My life is a joke. Ha, the posh life of an empress? How about no freedom?

_But in my dreams, I'm waking up to roses  
>Champagne, kisses and I know it's always, always<br>Gonna be, gonna be this way  
>In my dreams, you're standing right beside me<br>Two hearts finally colliding  
>Then I wake up and realize, realize this is real life<em>

I still dream and hope. Why? I still have old memories. I remember, the early days. Where is the man, who held me? Where is the man who forced me to cry over, Anakin? Who held me, after I killed my other brother? In my dreams, he's still there. You're standing by side, and then I wake up…

.

_Just when I thought this was all real life could be  
>Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah<br>Somebody came along and made my dream reality_

Instead, I'm sitting here bored, looking forward to balls and com calls. Looking forward to holidays, when my family can visit me. Going to visit them is a joke. My life is a joke. Ha, the posh life of an empress? How about no freedom? I had more freedom, even growing up. I was surrounded by guards, and state dinners, but I still was free. This shouldn't be my life. This never was. I thought I was trapped. You always were, jealous of Kyp Durron. You should be. He made me Jaina Solo. I'm not stupid, Jagged Fel, here's divorce papers that you signed. The divorce papers that made my dream a reality

_And now in real life, waking up to roses  
>Champagne, kisses and I know it's always, always<br>Gonna be, gonna be this way  
>In my dreams, he's standing right beside me<br>Two hearts finally colliding  
>When I wake up, I realize, realize this is real life<em>

I'm waking to arms surrounding me, he surrounds all of me. He always with me. Jaina Solo Durron, Jedi Master, goddess, and wife. Kyp Durron's wife, his equal. Instead of roses, its holofilms and Corellian Whiskey. So much, PDA my father, your uncle, my mother, and cousin are blushing. Its games of Sabacc, and flying, missions and drinking games. A bond, like my aunt and uncle. I thought, this was the stuff of dreams, but then I wake up, and this is real life.


End file.
